


January 12, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Amos tensed and scowled when he couldn't rest.





	January 12, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Amos tensed and scowled when he couldn't rest due to Supergirl's noisy battle by his bedroom window.

THE END


End file.
